


Salt to taste

by M22yuri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M22yuri/pseuds/M22yuri
Summary: I saw a prompt in Reddit. Feels like writing it. Posting the short intro just to not lose the feels. Will take some time to developed it first.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Salt to taste

‘Up! Get up! Now!’

Harry woke up with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.

‘Up!’ she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker. He rolled on his back and tried to remember the dream that he has been having. It has been a good one. There had been a flying motorbike in it. He had a funny feeling that he’d had the same dream before.

His aunt was back at the door.

‘Are you up yet?’ she demanded.

‘Nearly’ said Harry.

‘Well, get a move on. I want you to look after the bacon. And don’t you dare let it burn. I want everything perfect on Duddy’s birthday. I let out the cake and it looks like the crumb coat has set already. Finish the cake before Duddykin wakes up.’

Harry groaned.

‘What did you say?’ his aunt snapped through the door.

‘Nothing… Nothing…’

Dudley’s birthday – how could he have forgotten. He managed to make about 3 batches of chocolate cake yesterday. It didn’t help with the recipes being pasted on blogs that talks on and on and on before posting recipes. He does not want to know about the neighbor requesting the exact ganache recipes after tasting it once, thank you very much. Just tell him how much chocolate chip and how much milk he needed please. 

And here comes another trouble. Why can’t the recipes give the amount in metric measurement? For god sake, which cup are supposed to be used? A tea cup, a sippy cup, disposable cup, which one? Thank goodness that Vernon want the cake to be perfect and do not mind the waste of the ingredient for a perfect cake texture on his son’s birthday. 

Harry get up slowly from bed and went down the hall after getting dressed. Going straight to the cooker tending to the bacon, Harry check on the tempered chocolate decoration for the truffle chocolate cake that Dudley asked for. With all tempering he had done for Dursley, it is no wonder that his tampering skill are so good. Practice makes perfect.

He finishes the chocolate frosting and the ganache drip decoration for the cake, topping it with multiple chocolate candy and an impressive chocolate shards arrangement. Now he is left to assemble the breakfast and bake snickerdoodle for evening tea later.

Again, he reverently wishes for the cup measuring thing is going to stop. One can only hope for metric system domination. He likes cooking and baking, but with the trial and error method that has been going on, his uncle’s patient can only go so far.


End file.
